poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures Series
Join Tino Tonitini and his team on their exciting journey around magical places, cities, planets, and other stuff as they face the villains, and meet the new members of their team. Weekenders Adventures Team Sonic876's Team *Tino Tonitini (founder) *Lor McQuarrie *Carver René Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Ace Goody, Riruru, Pippo, Sophia, Roboko, Lulli, Miyoko Mangetsu, Dora The Kid, Wang Dora, Dora-Nichov, Dora-Rinho, El-Matadora, and Dora-Med 3 *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy,Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, and Babs Seed *Sunset Shimmer *The Dog Squad: Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin, The Eevee Family, Oliver, Blaziken, Swampert, Sceptile, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Darkrai, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Empoleon, Infernape, Torterra, Swellow, The Seven Little Monsters (One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven), and Elsa *Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, and Mana Takamiya *Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, and Ena Seishuin *Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz *The Never Land Pirates (Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully) *Marina the Mermaid, and Stormy Hiatt Grey's Team *Tino Tonitini (founder) *Lor McQuarrie *Carver René Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *The Dog Squad: Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin, The Eevee Family, Oliver, Blaziken, Swampert, Sceptile, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Darkrai, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Empoleon, Infernape, Torterra, Swellow, The Seven Little Monsters (One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven), and Elsa Stuington's Team *Tino Tonitini (founder) *Lor McQuarrie *Carver René Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Doraemon *Noby *Sue *Sneech *Big G *Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Origami Tobiichi, Yoshino and Yoshinon, and Mana Takamiya *Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, and Ena Seishuin *Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz *The Never Land Pirates (Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully) *Marina the Mermaid, and Stormy *Sunset Shimmer Villains * The Dazzlings * Ernie the Giant Chicken * Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon * Bowser * Mistress Nine * Bowser Jr. * The Crime Empire * Kurumi Upcoming Films To be Made by Sonic876 *''Weekenders Adventures of Recess: School's Out'' *''Weekenders Says Hey Arnold: The Movie '' *''Weekenders Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''Weekenders and Doug's 1st Movie'' *''Weekenders meets Ponyo'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time'' *''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls '' *''Weekenders Adventures of Osmosis Jones'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Mulan'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin '' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island '' *''Weekenders Goes to The Road to El Dorado'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Rock A Doodle'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Weekenders Gets Frozen'' *''Weekenders Meets Peter Pan'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Lego Movie'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Goonies'' *''Weekenders Meets The Wizard of Oz '' *''Weekenders Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven '' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists '' *''Weekenders Meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' *''Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids'' *''Weekenders and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Everyone's Hero'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour '' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Weekenders Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island '' *''Weekenders and the Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return '' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Boy Who Cried Werewolf'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour 2'' *''Weekenders and The Return of Jafar'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Jumanji'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock '' *''Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour 3'' *''Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'' *''Weekenders Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' *''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Weekenders Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2'' *''Weekenders Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone'' *''Weekenders and The Grim Adventures of the KND'' *''Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E.'' *''Weekenders Goes to Treasure Planet'' *''Weekenders Goes Back to the Future'' *''Weekenders Goes Back to the Future Part II'' *''Weekenders Goes Back to the Future Part III'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Avatar'' *''Weekenders Meets The King and I'' *''Weekenders in I, Robot'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' *''Weekenders Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony'' *''Weekenders and Barney's Great Adventure'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Zathura'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Transformers'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon The Movie 2000'' *''Weekenders Gets Flushed Away'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Road House'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' *''Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' *''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie'' *''Weekenders Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Weekenders Meets Conan the Barbarian'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: The Book of Vile Darkness '' *''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' *''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Weekenders Meets Conan the Destroyer'' *''Weekenders Meets Shrek'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' *''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O.'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon Heroes'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy'' *''Weekenders Meets The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction'' *''Weekenders Meets Shrek 2'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' *''Weekenders visits Jurassic Park'' *''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map'' *''Weekenders and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Transformers 5'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Justin and the Knights of Valour'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Rock n' Roll'' *''Weekenders Gets Lost in Space'' *''Weekenders Meets Shrek: Happily Ever After'' *''Weekenders Meets The Thief and the Cobbler'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Kangaroo'' *''Weekenders and The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Weekenders Goes on a Quest for Camelot'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Weekenders Meets Shrek the Third'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Weekenders and the Legends of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole'' *''Weekenders Goes Around the World with Dot'' *''Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' *''Weekenders says Aloha, Scooby-Doo'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Bunny'' *''Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' *''Weekenders Returns to Alaska'' *[[Weekenders Meets The Cat in the Hat (2003)|''Weekenders Meets The Cat in the Hat (2003)]] *Weekenders visits Jurassic Park III'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Gnomeo and Juliet'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Koala'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Balto'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dot and Keeto'' *''Weekenders in All Because of Winn-Dixie'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Weekenders visits Jurassic World'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Whale'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Kim Possible Movie: A Sitch in Time'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Mighty'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Smugglers'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Red Riding Hood'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Weekenders Says Chill Out, Scooby Doo'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dot Goes to Hollywood'' *''Weekenders Meets Annie (1999)'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dot in Space'' *''Weekenders Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'' *''Weekenders Meets Annie (2014)'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama'' *''Weekenders, Billy, and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Dr. Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Big Hero 6'' *''Weekenders Adventures of Home'' *''Weekenders Meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Weekenders Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' To be made by Hiatt Grey * To be made by Stuington * TV Shows Up to date, all of these television shows are upcoming. # Weekenders Adventures Chronicles # Weekenders Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa # Weekenders Adventures of Date A Live # Weekenders in Xiaolin Showdown # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin (TV series) # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders Adventures of Campione # Weekenders and the Legend of Tarzan # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders Adventures of Family Guy # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders # Weekenders Category:Sonic879 Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki